


Autumn

by Yellowneck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Human Isaac Lahey, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowneck/pseuds/Yellowneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac sits in the forest, enjoying his favorite season of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there was a name for a 300-word long ff. But sadly there is none.

Autumn was definitely Isaac’s favorite season. Sitting right now on a pile of golden and reddish leaves he enjoyed the last warm days of October. The gentle blows of the wind felt like someone playfully ruffling Lahey’s hair. The boy wouldn’t admit it but what he really enjoyed was the sunbeams tenderly sliding down his face. It made him feel like he was being hugged by his mother.  
This part of the forest, near Beacon Hills high school, was Isaac’s favorite. It always reminded him of that one, particular event in his life. He had a vivid recollection of his mom and Camden playing in a big pile of freshly raked up leaves. Isaac is sitting right next to his brother, taking a closer look at a big, orange maple-leaf. Suddenly Camden is laughing. Isaac at first can’t see the reason for it. Soon enough he feels a gentle touch on his arm. It’s dad. With his free hand man points at a hole in leaf and encourages little Lahey to take a glimpse through it. To Isaac’s surprise he can see his brother and mom smiling at him. Isaac lets out a cheerful shriek and takes another look through the hole, excited. His father’s happy laugh is very clear.  
Isaac neatened his long, navy scarf, making sure it tightly covers his neck. Soon he will have to go back – the lunch break won’t last forever. The Pack was surely eating at the canteen, discussing the oncoming lacrosse training session. Isaac sighed quietly before getting up. He picked up his bag and slowly started walking towards high school. The wind ruffled Isaac’s hair again, which made the boy turn around one last time. He looked at the colorful leaves.  
Back then, they were so happy together. Isaac really missed them.


End file.
